


Never Jump To Conclusion

by IndigoFire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kagami being over sensitive, M/M, OOCness, bad language, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoFire/pseuds/IndigoFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pointless drabble with lots of OOCness where Aomine came to a conclusion too quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Jump To Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I'm actually really unsure about this. Well here ya go, hope ya guys enjoy this drabble!

"Kagami~~"

"Stop calling my name, what do you want?!"

"Che, as friendly as ever, huh?" Aomine smirked at the red-head's annoyed tone. "I just want my dinner, when is it gonna be done?"

"Who'd ever be friendly to you Ahomine? And stop complaining, it's nearly done!" Kagami replied, full of anger and annoyance.

Soon, a table full of colourful dishes appeared in front of Aomine's eyes. The amazing smell filled his nostrils and senses as Kagami put the last plate down on the table. Still, even if he does think that Kagami's cooking is delicious, he's never going to admit it in front of the air head. Think how embarrassing it will be, two huge basketball player sitting across the table, blushing.

_It won't be that bad to see Kagami blush like hell though. Imagine how adorable it would be if his face is all red._

Aomine literally spat out at his own thought of Kagami being  _ **adorable**_ _. How can someone like this idiot be adorable?_

As he made a mess on the little area in front of him on the table, he thought he's going to be dead, killed by a certain red-head with murderous glint in his eyes. Aomine felt a chill going down his spine, spreading across his body and freezing his veins.

" What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. That. For. What's. Your. Fucking. Problem. Clean. This. Mess. Right. Now." Kagami said in a deep sturdy voice but the blunette could imagine the words he is suppressing: _OR I WILL KILL YOU NOW._

He thought he was really going to die for a moment, then he heard no movement coming from Kagami's direction. He looked up from his bowl of rice, and froze. The anger Kagami showed a second ago was nowhere to be found on hs face. He was looking down at his own lap, the red bangs falling in front of his face, but that doesn't hide the disappointment and sadness in his red orbs.

Aomine felt something blocking his throat and felt the sudden urge of gulping down the orange juice on the right hand side of him. And that's what he did. However, it did not help a bit when he noticed further down Kagami's face, there's a hint of pink on his cheek,probably from the earlier anger and there was a pout forming on his lips. A pout, on the face of the wild power forward of Seirin, who usually acted like a air-headed, but still fierce tiger on court or off court.

Before he was able to ask _politely_ what happened that made the red-haired boy so upset, the said boy spoke up.

"Do... Do you really hate my cooking that much? Was it that bad?" There were shivers in his voice and Aomine could see the same thing going on with his body.

Swallowing his salivas thickly, Aomine was unable to pronounce a single syllable as Kagami looked more and more uncomfortable. Just as he thought the read head is going to burst out crying or throw a tantrum again, Aomine finally found his voice and shouted out the thought he was holding back for too long.

"It's not like that! I was just thinking about how cute you would be if you are blushing and I couldn't believe my own thought so I kinda choked and spat out!! I love your foods they are the best I've ever tasted and they are delicious and that's not the only reason I hang out with you I love the way your basketball and the way your eyes shine with confidence and determination I love your sme they are so bright that I thought you were an angel when I first saw it and I like to just spend time with you because it is always really fun and I love how you never turn down challenges and that excite me to no end!!" Aomine shouted out without a break as if he was afraid that Kagami would be too impatient to hear his long list.

As he calmed down and saw the blush on Kagami's cheeks reddening until is the same colour as his flaming red hair. He gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth as he felt heat rushing upwards to his face. That was the most girly thing he'd ever said in his life, and the bluenette was so frustrated with himself because even nowall he worried about is his image in front of Kagami and if the red head would reject his some sort of confession.

Kagami returned his gaze to his lap and started to fiddle with his own fingers.

"Don't say something so embarrasing again or I am seriouy going to reject you. And... Thanks, for saying that my foods are delicous." Kagami murmured whith his head down and the blush on his cheeks aren't fading a single bit.

Aomine's eys widened by at least an inch. Does this mean Kagamis not going to reject him? Does this mean Kagami likes him too all along? The tanned teen felt so stupid he hadn't confessed to the red hair angel sooner.

"But you are still cleaning the table. And the plates and bowls."

"...Yeah"

He decided not to argue this time. He was just made the happiest person in the world, he isn't going to change that fact just because of some stupid plates and bowls.


End file.
